The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Callisia plant botanically known as Callisia repens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Rosato’.
‘Rosato’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Callisia repens ‘Turtle’ (not patented). ‘Rosato’ was discovered by the inventor in 2013 in a greenhouse in a cultivated area of Sappemeer, Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Rosato’ first occurred by tip cuttings in 2014 in Sappemeer, Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.